


Специальная доставка

by velkhar



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Хиггсу не часто приходилось говорить по телефону, поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что, пытаясь угрожать Бриджесу, он случайно заказал пиццу.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Специальная доставка

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное описание: «Сэм доставляет, но не даёт».

— Алло? Меня кто-нибудь слышит? — доносящийся из браслета голос казался смутно знакомым, но Сэм сквозь помехи да ещё и заторможенный спросонья не мог определить владельца. 

— Слышит, — он сжал переносицу и с силой потёр глаза. 

На той стороне канала связи раздался судорожный вдох, звук падения и ещё какое-то невнятное копошение. Сэм бросил мрачный взгляд на часы. Какому придурку что понадобилось от него посреди ночи?

— Всё в порядке?

— Да! — теперь голос звучал нервно и спустя паузу, наполненную новыми шорохами, вздохами и кряхтением, зачастил: — Мне право неловко обращаться со столь тривиальной просьбой к «Тому, кто доставляет», Сэму Портеру Бриджесу, но я более чем уверен, что такую, без сомнения, деликатную и требующую недюжинных способностей и осторожности задачу осилите только вы, ведь другие курьеры демонстрируют возмутительную нерасторопность...

— Что нужно? — не выдержал Сэм. Из непрерывного потока речи он всё равно вычленил только своё имя. 

Сбившийся с мысли заказчик замычал, откашлялся и, судя по новому звуку — с ожесточением поскрёб макушку.

— Вы доставляете пиццу?

Сэм не сдержал зевок.

— Я доставляю всё. 

— Тогда одну пиццу с ветчиной из Озёрного узла на адрес Питера Инглерта, сейчас продублирую на почту!

Прежде чем Сэм успел ответить, звонок завершился. Буквально через полминуты браслет и терминал в углу синхронно пиликнули входящим сообщением. Сэм откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. 

Хоть пицца, хоть замороженные криптобиоты, хоть ядерная бомба — плевать. Разбираться с новым заказом он будет завтра.

***

Хиггс уставился на терминал, на котором ещё не свернулось окошко исходящего вызова, и глупо хихикнул. 

Он только что случайно заказал Бриджесу доставку пиццы. 

Твою-то мать. 

***

Сэм на самом деле отлично доставлял. Спустившаяся на лифте пицца прямиком из Озёрного не успела остыть и источала аромат прожаренной ветчины и свежих томатов с гидропонной фермы. 

Откровенно говоря, набирая с трудом раздобытый номер Сэма, Хиггс собирался насмешливо пожурить курьера за выброшенную в Смоляное озеро бомбу и понадеяться, что в дальнейшем их сотрудничество будет более плодотворным, но телефонные разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной. Да, чёрт возьми, он запаниковал. Да, именно поэтому, услышав такую сексуальную хрипотцу на другом конце канала связи, он слишком резко дёрнулся, запутался в собственном плаще и напрочь забыл тщательно подготовленную речь. 

Лучше бы телепортировался прямо на базу, где отсыпался Сэм, и высказал ему всё лично. Пофиг, что Амелия строго запретила. Она бы и не узнала. 

Теперь на попятную идти было поздно. Пицца лежала на верхней полке товарного лифта и пахла слишком вкусно, Сэм недовольно мялся перед терминалом и поглядывал на мигающую под потолком камеру. Хиггс уже надел снаряжение, полосатый плащ и даже маску — оставалось лишь включить хиралеграмму и довести дело до конца. Пожурить Сэма за бомбу, поблагодарить за пиццу и смотреть с безопасного расстояния, как Бриджес бесится и ничего не может сделать. Да. Всё просто. 

Хиггс потянулся активировать терминал, замер на секунду, облизывая взглядом фигуру Сэма на экране компьютера и запустил автоответчик. Со стоном скинул капюшон, отбросил в сторону маску. Прижал к лицу ладони, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и вытащил из коробки кусок пиццы.

Да, он никогда не был силен в виртуальном общении.

***

Сэму очень хотелось посмотреть Инглерту в глаза, увидеть, наконец, человека, которому хватало совести гонять вечно занятого и вечно усталого — а лучше бы вечно молодого и вечно пьяного, но работать приходилось с тем, что есть — Бриджеса через весь континент за пиццей. 

Нет, первые пару раз это было даже забавно. Странно, но забавно. Пицца в качестве груза не особо отличалась от тех же криптобиотов. Зато, пахла так, что внутренности скручивались от голода, и кишки пытались в обход пищевода и желудка добраться до тонкой лепёшки с томатами и салями, покоящейся на верхушке рюкзака, но Сэм давно уже привык мириться с лишениями. 

Но последние заказы выходили за рамки разумного. Особенно доставка от Первого Выживальщика. Сэм трижды чуть не убился, пока спускался в долину, и почти попался МУЛам, напутав с направлением, а Инглерт ещё имел наглость влепить ему за этот заказ «удовлетворительно». Ему не понравилось, что в доставленной пицце обнаружились оливки. 

Прижимая к груди контейнер с дорогущим шампанским, который так и норовил выскользнуть из рук, и волнуясь за стремительно остывающую под ледяным дождём пиццу, Сэм думал, что ни одному нормальному человеку в голову бы не пришло подобное. Инглерт просто издевался над ним. 

Таймер на браслете навязчиво пиликнул, и Сэм, выругавшись, ускорился. Лу, почувствовав тряску, активировала капсулу и счастливо засмеялась. Ну, хоть кто-то получал от происходящего удовольствие. 

***

Хиггс набирал Сэма ещё несколько раз: бормотал что-то невнятное, выпадал в астрал, слыша лёгкую усмешку в уточняющих вопросах, и поспешно прощался, сбрасывая конкретные сведения дополнительным письмом на электронную почту.

Когда на третий раз Сэм в ответ прислал ему смайлик, Хиггс чуть не умер. Улыбающийся смайлик от Сэма Портера Бриджеса: да его картина мира дала сбой, а попытки представить привычно хмурого Сэма с улыбкой заставили сердце, желудок и всё, что ниже, трепетать от совершенно неуместного восторга. 

Потом, правда, Хиггс взял себя в руки и натравил на Бриджеса гигантского смоляного льва. Для успокоения собственных нервов. 

Льва Сэм убил. Хиггс расстроился и мстительно заказал доставку пиццы от Первого Выживальщика. 

Юбилейный десятый заказ ему никак не давали оформить висящие на соседнем канале деменсы: Бриджес разгромил очередной лагерь, опустошил все почтовые ящики и угнал грузовик, и теперь они строчили своему предводителю коллективные жалобы. Хиггс отмахивался от них, обещал разобраться, путал каналы, печатал сообщения с неправильного адреса, чертыхался, удалял и печатал снова. 

Через полтора часа мучений он всё-таки успокоил деменсов, пообещал организовать Бриджесу страшную месть, дописал и отправил письмо Сэму, потянулся и, вырубив продолжающий тренькать входящими сообщениями терминал, завалился спать. 

Такой стресс целый день. Чудо, что он ничего не перепутал.

***

Получив от Хиггса сообщение с просьбой доставить пиццу на адрес Питера Инглерта, Сэм решил, что он что-то напутал.

Перечитал сообщение несколько раз.

Перечитал предыдущие сообщения от Инглерта. 

Выдохнул сквозь зубы, переглядываясь с высунувшейся из капсулы Лу.

Наконец-то всё стало на свои места. 

***

Сэм напряжённо наблюдал, как пицца на товарном лифте уезжает вниз, а компьютер высчитывает рейтинг доставки и механическим голосом просит принять новый груз: дурацкую звёздочку за установление максимального уровня связи. 

Звёздочку он забрал. Потёр пустующие сегодня крепления для капсулы ББ, нашёл взглядом мигающий огонёк камеры под потолком и решительно вставил в терминал полученную от Локни флэшку с программой-взломщиком. Терминал жалобно зажужжал, дверь бункера с шипением отъехала в сторону. Сэм стянул с карабина моток верёвки и шагнул в темноту. 

Его шагов не слышали до последнего. Застигнутый врасплох Хиггс замер в нелепой позе: в одной руке бутылка вина, второй он тянулся к пицце, — и заморгал быстро-быстро. Он выглядел так же, как и в давнем сне про бомбу, только теперь ни козырёк кепки «Бриджес», ни полосатый капюшон не скрывали яркие глаза, густо подведённые чёрным, и странные неровные татуировки на лбу. 

Красивый, зараза. Несмотря на всё дерьмо и разукрашенный формулами лоб: красивый. 

Справившись с первым изумлением, Хиггс ухмыльнулся и, отсалютовав свободной рукой, телепортировался, отгородился от Сэма стулом. Раздул ноздри, с шумом втягивая воздух, прижал к щеке холодную, запотевшую в тепле бутыль и прищурившись протянул:

— Вино в полном порядке, а пицца, как всегда, свежая и горячая. Останешься на праздничный ужин, Сэмми? У нас с тобой годовщина, как-никак. Нужно только...

— Я тебя сейчас прямо на эту бутылку посажу, — тихо сказал Сэм. Сделал шаг вглубь помещения, цепляя веревку обратно на карабин. Медленно размял шею и плечи, поражаясь собственному спокойствию. 

Хиггс хохотнул, отставляя вино в сторону:

— Это угроза или предложение? — и едва успел увернуться от брошенной в него книги: учебника по ядерной физике, первого, что попалось Сэму под руку.

От второй — какой-то ужастик от Стефани Квин, — ушёл Прыжком, с хлопком появился у Сэма за спиной, шепнул на ухо:

— Точно не хочешь кусочек? — и тут же, замешкавшись с телепортацией, получил по носу третьей — историей Древнего Египта.

Бункер был маленьким, комната и того меньше: Сэм развернулся раньше, чем услышал характерный звук и, стоило тёмной фигуре сформироваться в воздухе, рванул вперёд, втискивая Хиггса в жалобно скрипнувший шкаф. 

— Что ты устроил? — Сэм тряхнул его за грудки, притянул ниже, недовольно цыкая языком — повезло же придурку с ростом. Следующий вопрос выдохнул в щетинистый подбородок: — Или думал, что я не замечу?

Хиггс круглыми, тёмными от тусклого освещения и расширившихся зрачков глазами смотрел то на Сэма, то на его руки у себя на груди и, кажется, не дышал. Вырваться и телепортиртироваться тоже не пытался. Просто... смотрел. 

Сэм чуть ослабил хватку, и Хиггс моргнул, вдохнул судорожно и облизал губы. 

— Ну, ты ведь всё равно не сразу догадался, а?

От очередного рывка Хиггс рассмеялся, и застыл с приоткрытым ртом, когда Сэм дёрнул его, вынуждая наклониться:

— Это было ещё более тупо, чем повесить бирку на бомбу.

— Ауч, Сэмми, по больному, — голос сбился на шёпот, Хиггс слабо дрожал, но попыток сбежать не предпринимал, будто получая от происходящего удовольствие. — По тебе вообще не заметно, что ты и говорить умеешь, не то что читать...

Сэм вновь впечатал его в шкаф, и Хиггс отчётливо застонал, тут же захлопывая ладонью рот. Сэм замер, внимательно изучая покрасневшее лицо и почти затопившие радужку зрачки. Хиггс сглотнул и глухо хихикнул. 

Широкие штаны и защитная пластина на паху надежно скрывали от взгляда всё, что могли скрыть, так что для проверки Сэм двинулся, надавил Хиггсу коленом между ног. Хиггс всхлипнул, цепляясь ладонями в его плечи, сжимая их почти до боли и быстро, загнанно дыша. 

Сэм моргнул. Серьёзно что ли?

Дотянувшись до ярко-алого уха, он чуть коснулся смешно загнутой раковины губами:

— Опять по больному попал? 

Ухо было горячим, сам Хиггс исходил лихорадочным жаром, ощутимым даже сквозь слои одежды: Сэму казалось, что он стоит рядом с живой, громко сопящей печкой. В любой момент эта «печка» могла призвать толпу Тварей, напасть и устроить «крохотулечный» взрыв Пустоты, но почему-то не призывала, не нападала и не устраивала. Наверное, Хиггсу жаль было портить бункер. Или...

Сэм надавил на пластину чуть сильнее, и Хиггс откинул голову, ударяясь затылком о шкаф, облизал пересохшие губы.

— Ты даже не... Блядь!.. — он сбился с мысли, стоило Сэму провести носом у него под челюстью и легонько хмыкнуть, опаляя кожу дыханием. — Чёрт возьми, Бриджес, ты даже не... 

Хватка на плечах стала болезненной, и Сэм одной рукой накрыл ладонь Хиггса, отцепил от себя, разглядывая тяжёлую перчатку. Поймал тёмный расфокусированный взгляд. А что, если...

Когда Сэм прикусил кончик среднего пальца, Хиггс задрожал всем телом; когда прихватил зубами костяшку указательного, а потом развернул чужую ладонь, потираясь щекой, как большой кот, Хиггс сграбастал его за волосы и попытался притянуть для поцелуя, но только вхолостую клацнул зубами у чужой скулы. Сэм покачал головой:

— Рано, — и, приглядевшись, расстегнул едва заметные крепления перчатки. 

Обнажил бледное запястье, ткнулся в него носом — запах кожи, пота и хиралия, — коснулся губами и кончиком языка — солоноватое, — легонько куснул. Хрипло выдохнул, чувствуя, как сжались чужие пальцы в волосах. 

Хиггс что-то бессвязно бормотал, но запнулся, стоило Сэму привстать на цыпочки — об этом никто никогда не узнает, — и жарко прошептать ему в ухо:

— Ещё раз выкинешь подобное, тебе не поздоровится. Уяснил?

Отступив на шаг назад, Сэм с удовлетворением наблюдал, как у потерявшего опору Хиггса дрожат колени, и он медленно сползает по стеночке на пол. Глаза у него по-прежнему были шальные, дышал он, как загнанный зверь, и, кажется, слабо осознавал реальность. Что тут говорить, если Хиггс и о способностях своих явно забыл. 

Чёрт, Сэм бы соврал, сказав, что подобная реакция не льстила. 

Кивнув себе, он поправил растрёпанный хвостик и двинулся к выходу. 

— Эй, — Хиггс пришёл в себя на удивление быстро: на ноги, конечно, подняться не пытался, но, несмотря на хрипотцу, звучал уже достаточно ехидно: — Куда ты торопишься, Сэмми-бой? Может, останешься на десерт?

Сэм глянул через плечо и чуть хмыкнул:

— Ты заказывал пиццу, так что её и жуй, — проведя ладонью по шее, он неожиданно развернулся, ребячливо подмигнул и добавил: — Приятного аппетита. 

***

Уже на улице до Сэма дошло, что он сделал.

Он лапал Хиггса. Трогал. Касался. Целовал и тыкался носом. И ему было _хорошо_. 

Твою-то мать. 

***

Звонок разбудил Сэма в третьем часу ночи. Не глядя, он активировал браслет и рявкнул:

— Что?!

На другом конце канала связи раздался звук падения, невнятное копошение и судорожный вздох, а потом знакомый чуть охрипший голос произнёс:

— Мой друг, Питер Инглерт, говорил, что вы отлично доставляете... — фразу разбил пополам нервный смешок: — ...пиццу.

Сэм прикрыл ладонью глаза и поджал губы, сдерживая неуместную улыбку. Лу повернулась в капсуле на стене и забарабанила в стекло кулачком. Правильно, малышка, было, чему возмущаться. 

Сев на кровати, Сэм закусил губу и фыркнул:

— А ты не очень хорош в телефонных разговорах, а?

— Веришь, нет: я и в первый раз не пиццу заказать звонил. 

— А сейчас?

Хиггс долго молчал: точнее, Сэм слышал приглушенные ругательства, шуршание бумаги и торопливые шаги, но не ответ на свой вопрос. Наконец, потеряв, видимо, надежду отыскать листок с написанной речью, Хиггс выдохнул в динамик:

— Я всё ещё надеюсь на десерт?.. 

И обиженно отключился, когда Сэм расхохотался. 

Через полминуты терминал и браслет синхронно пиликнули входящим сообщением. Сэм откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. 

Разбираться с новым заказом он будет завтра. Благо, теперь он точно представлял, чего стоит ждать.


End file.
